After the Betrayal
by CPLCorrie
Summary: Carla/Peter based fic with an old face returning :) possible one shot or two/three/four parter


**Right, so I am going to update Educative Purposes later tonight, hopefully it will be up by around 11, but I really wanted to write a one shot or maybe two/three parter about the whole Tina thing. After watching that preview videos on itv I decided to get something down! Hope you enjoy, any suggestions welcome, or if you think I should continue or leave it as a one shot etc.**

* * *

"Tina? Tina?" She brought her hands to her lips to stifle her sobs. Since Rob had told her, she'd found it difficult to construct a coherent sentence. Peter was standing before her his head was bowed but he was doing nothing to deny her painful allegations. She noticed a tear caught in his eye, threatening to spill over.

"Don't you dare cry, your only sad you got caught" she spat angrily, wanting to rip him apart, hit him over and over again but torn up with the ache in her body, longing for him to hold uncomfortable silence continued as the thoughts whirred round her head, he wasn't pleading as usual but instead he sat on the sofa, defeated.  
Carla felt a new vicious wave of hurt and despair ripple over her as she found her voice.

"Was she good Peter? Was she better than me?" She cried.

"No of course she wasn't, it wasn't about that I swear" he said but she scoffed.

"Oh everything's about that when it comes you Peter Barlow, you thought you'd swap me with Leanne and then when a new younger model comes along you trade again" her voice was hoarse now, as her tone became raised.

"No! I love you and nothing will ever change that ever" he declared.

"Well I hate you and nothing will ever change that" she said, breaking down feeling her legs give way as she crumbled to the floor, leaning against the wall breathlessly. He leapt off the sofa, rushing to her side, slotting next to her, his back hard against the wall as he engulfed her despite her whimpers of discontent as his arms wrapped around her as she trembled.

"Noo" she begged him wanting to be free of his familiar embrace.

"I'm not letting you go Carla, your in a state" he said concerned.

"And you know why that is! It's because of you, your the root cause of everything" she said, tears still falling down her soft cheeks.

"You love me and you always will, that is the root cause of everything so you cannot give up on us" he was pleading now, like she knew he would.

"That's funny, because you should of thought about that before sleeping with that tart" she stood up to leave her legs wobbling.

"Don't go" he shouted, as he caressed her face, his soft fingers massaging her plump skin. She felt herself melting under his touch, his hold over her was as strong as ever. He could feel her resistance wavering and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. She let out a gasp of pleasure at the sensation of his tongue rolling with hers. He pulled away gingerly, holding her head in his hands.

"You can't fight this love" he whispered, almost seductively and this turned her stomach. She pulled away abruptly, ruining the moment.

"You don't know the meaning of love" she hissed, fierce determination in her arms as she grabbed her handbag and ran out of the flat.

The music was thumping as she danced wildly, the large amount of alcohol she had consumed letting her limbs move freely to the beat. She was lost in the sensation, pushing Peter to the back of her mind as she necked her gin and tonic. Her tight black and cream dress accentuating her figure perfectly and her sparkly stilettos making her legs seem even longer. She stumbled to the bar, propping herself against it before ordering a double vodka shot as the room began to appear hazy. She exchanged money with the barman offering him a flirtatious smile, maintaining eye contact as he grinned at her.

"I don't believe it, Carla Connor" she heard as she spun round.

"Ciaran!" She squealed as he hugged her tightly, offering her a kiss on the cheek.

"What the hell are you doing here on your own?" he asked her.

"Letting my hair down Ciaran, toasting to the world" she giggled at her own words.

"Peter with you? He text me a while back saying you were an item" he said innocently.  
Her face dropped at the mention of his name but she regained her composure quickly.

"Oh no that was just a fling, he's with someone else now" she brushed it off.

"Oh?" He kinked his eyebrows. "I thought it was pretty serious, he said he left Leanne for you" Ciaran said, bewildered.

"No it wasn't serious, a serious mistake is what it was" she insisted.

"So is he with anyone I know?" Ciaran asked, wanting the details.

"Yes Tina, the barmaid" she said in a monotone voice.

"Christ, David Platts ex? She's only about 20" he scoffed which caused Carla to smile a little.

"I prefer a mature woman myself, keeps me on my toes" he winked at her. She let out a laugh.

"Well let me buy you a drink at least, what you having" she asked him.

"Pint" he said gruffly as she ordered it.

"Then we can have a dance can't we Ciaran" she said teasingly, the effects of alcohol making her confident.

"I'd be mad to turn that offer down" he grinned, raising his eyebrows. He downed his drink as she grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor. They bopped to the music, Carla rolled her hips sexily as Ciaran enjoyed the show, nodding in time with the music. He shuffled ever closer, resting his hand on the small of her back as heir bodies writhed to the loud sounds, grinding against each other. She felt his hot breath tickle her ear and she felt a layer of sweat begin to form on her body, the effects of the drink so strong now that the room continued to spin. Before she knew it, her hands were laced with his and his lips were on her neck, sucking a pulsating spot causing her to let out an involuntary moan before she gave in. She crushed her lips against him passionately as he squirmed underneath her briefly before letting arousal take over and kissing her back hard. They'd left the club in no time, Carla was grappling with the guilt but the alcohol had won on this particular night as she whispered in his ear.

"Where are you taking me" she said sultrily.

"Cheap hotel" he said bluntly, still fumbling with her body on the dark streets of Manchester.

"Good enough for me" she said as he scooped her up kissing her again as they searched for the cheapest hotel they could find. It wasn't long before they were checked in, desperately opening the tattered door almost coming off its hinges as they shut it behind them.


End file.
